


Il lupo, il nonno e il cacciatore (e i peperoni)

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Stiles deve portare del cibo al nonno Jackson, a letto malato. Sulla sua strada incontrerà il lupo Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Il lupo, il nonno e il cacciatore (e i peperoni)

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla sesta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Missione 4. Per i prompt usati leggete le note finali.

C'era una volta un ragazzo che indossava sempre una felpa rossa con il cappuccio. Nel suo paese avevano iniziato a chiamarlo Cappuccetto Rosso, ma a lui quel soprannome non piaceva per niente, perciò aveva minacciato rappresaglie con la sua fidata mazza da baseball e tutti avevano ricominciato a chiamarlo con il suo nome.  
Un giorno il padre lo chiamò e gli consegnò una borsa della spesa piena di cose da mangiare: una pizza, delle patatine fritte, qualche lattina di Coca-Cola e una torna di mele.  
“Vai a portare questo cibo a tuo nonno, Stiles” gli disse. “Quando gli ho chiesto di venire a darmi una mano a dare il bianco in casa mi ha detto che non può perché non si sente bene. Sono certo che se mangia come si deve si riprenderà in fretta.”  
Il nonno di Stiles, in realtà, non era davvero suo nonno. Era il ragazzo che la sua arzilla nonnina ultra novantenne aveva sposato, e al quale aveva lasciato tutta la sua immensa fortuna, appena tre mesi prima di schiantarsi facendo parapendio. A Stiles Jackson non era mai piaciuto granché, ma era sempre andato d'accordo con suo padre, perciò lui evitava di fare troppe storie.  
“Mi raccomando, non fermarti in fumetteria, mentre vai da lui, e nemmeno al ritorno, e non fermarti da lui a giocare alla Playstation” lo ammonì.  
Stiles prese il cibo e si incamminò, felice di avere una scusa per non dover stare con suo padre a tinteggiare casa. Lungo la strada incontrò Derek il Lupo che gli chiese dove stesse andando. Derek era strano, si atteggiava a duro ma in realtà era una brava persona, e Stiles pensò che con ci fosse nulla di male nel dirglielo, prima di proseguire per la sua strada.  
Derek, però, sapeva che Jackson in realtà non era affatto malato, al contrario era più in salute di lui. Aveva solo un appuntamento, e non aveva nessuna voglia di disdirlo per aiutare il suo figliastro a ritinteggiarsi casa, perciò si era inventato la scusa del malessere generale. Per questo motivo la sua mega villa era vuota in quel momento, e Derek pensò che potesse essere una buona occasione per lui per prendersi ciò che desiderava da tempo. Quindi sfruttò la sua velocità da licantropo per arrivare a casa di Jackson prima di Stiles e andò a coricarsi nell'enorme letto del padrone di casa, coprendosi con il piumone come se fosse stato davvero moribondo.  
Stiles arrivò diverso tempo dopo, quando Derek aveva iniziato a pensare che sarebbe dovuto andarlo a cercare per assicurarsi che fosse ancora vivo e tutto intero, perché nonostante le raccomandazioni del padre si era fermato eccome in fumetteria, e anche in libreria e in sala giochi. Quando arrivò a casa del suo finto nonno aprì la porta con la propria copia delle chiavi e si diresse subito verso la sua stanza. Quando stava male Jackson era un vero strazio e si rifiutava di uscire dal letto per qualunque motivo, perciò era certo che lo avrebbe trovato lì.  
Quando entrò nella sua camera vide che era tutto coperto, ma c'era comunque qualcosa che non gli tornava.  
“Che capelli scuri che hai!” gli fece notare, abbastanza sorpreso.  
“Sì, sai, era per provare a cambiare look.”  
“E che voce sexy che hai!”  
“Ehm... è colpa del raffreddore?”  
“E che occhi verdi che...”  
“D'accordo, questa storia sta diventando ridicola” decise Derek, che per quanto lo riguardava aveva aspettato fin troppo.  
Scostò le coperte e gli saltò addosso. In pochi secondi Stiles si ritrovò nudo e steso sul letto di Jackson, con un Derek altrettanto nudo spalmato su di lui. E, appena superata la sorpresa iniziale, si rese conto che quella posizione non gli dispiaceva per niente.  
Proprio mentre la situazione tra loro iniziava a farsi molto interessante, però, la porta della stanza si aprì ed entrò Jackson, in compagnia di Gerard Argent.  
“Si può sapere cosa ci fate voi due sul mio letto?” chiese, sinceramente curioso.  
“Stavo cercando di scoparmi il tuo nipote acquisito prima che ci interrompeste” gli rispose Derek, molto sinceramente. “Tu, invece, cosa ci fai con un cacciatore?”  
“Oh beh, lo sai, mi piacciono attempati.”  
“A me, invece, piacciono giovani” si inserì Gerard. “Non vi dispiace se ci uniamo a voi, vero?”  
E Stiles osservò con orrore lui e Jackson iniziare a spogliarsi e avvicinarsi al letto, con delle espressioni esaltate e vogliose.

“Nooooo!”  
Stiles si tirò su a sedere di soprassalto, svegliando anche Derek che dormiva tranquillo al suo fianco. Si guardò intorno terrorizzato e si tranquillizzò solo quando capì di trovarsi nel loft del suo ragazzo.  
“Ehi, stai bene?” si preoccupò Derek, che si era messo a sedere a sua volta. “Cosa c'è che non va?”  
“Un incubo” pigolò Stiles.  
“Un incubo normale oppure qualcosa di strano e sovrannaturale?” indagò ancora il licantropo, perché lì a Beacon Hills non si poteva mai sapere.  
“Un incubo terrificante!” precisò Stiles, perché in quello che aveva sognato non c'era davvero nulla di normale, ma era abbastanza convinto che non ci fosse nemmeno nulla di premonitore.  
“Me ne vuoi parlare?”  
Derek era così dolce e gentile che Stiles si sentì subito più sereno e al sicuro, e decise che poteva anche affrontare di nuovo l'orrore che aveva appena vissuto se lui era al suo fianco. Perciò gli raccontò con dovizia di particolari che cosa aveva sognato. Quando finì Derek lo stava guardando con un sopracciglio inarcato e l'espressione severa.  
“Te lo aveva detto, io, che due intere pizze con i peperoni per cena erano troppe e che non le avresti digerite” lo rimproverò. “D'ora in avanti niente più carboidrati la sera, e niente più cibi pesanti, non ti fanno bene.”  
Stiles mise il broncio, ma era consapevole del fatto che non potesse controbattere nulla. Però c'era qualcosa che desiderava, in quel momento, e sperava che Derek gliela avrebbe data, o meglio glielo avrebbe dato, anche se era irritato con lui.  
“Non è che, magari, hai voglia di scoparmi?” gli chiese, con uno sguardo che voleva essere invitante. “Sai, nel sogno eravamo quasi arrivati al dunque quando siamo stati interrotti, e avrei giusto un certo bisogno che...”  
Derek non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase. Gli tappò la bocca sulla sua e lo spinse a stendersi di nuovo sul letto, per poi infilarsi tra le sue gambe. E Stiles sapeva che, almeno per quella notte, non avrebbe avuto più nessun incubo.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt usati: fiaba/favola e and it was all a dream/simulation.


End file.
